


Sticks, Slapjack and Steam

by bibielizabeth



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 1, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibielizabeth/pseuds/bibielizabeth
Summary: A series of vignettes that might have happened in season 1 of Sara and Leonard.Written ages ago because I loved the ship but didn't like how it was executed in canon, so I figured I'd... punch it up a bit. Finally getting around to posting it now.





	Sticks, Slapjack and Steam

Sara silently cursed her 5-minutes-ago self for not putting on slippers. Boots were excellent for landing solid kicks but they thudded horribly against the metallic, grated floor of the time ship. Ninja training could minimize it, make it coincide with the humming of the engine, but not eliminate it entirely. She needed silence if she was going to keep following Rory and Snart.

As quietly as she could, Sara slipped her boots off and continued around the corner in her socks. Snart and Rory had been discussing a “score” as they walked past her room, and she wasn’t going to stop until she’d found out what it was. And now they were finally past a particularly loud group of… pistons might be the closest word? … she could finally catch what they were saying.

“--don’t like being on a leash.” said Rory, menacing undertones never really leaving anything he said.

“I’ve never been one to chain up my associates. You know this, Mick.” said Snart, “If you ever feel the need to… cut and run, I will personally freeze every person on this ship to let you.”

“Who said anything about runnin’?” Mick breathed.

“Well, you. Isn’t that what this conversation is about? When to take our newfound riches and… hmm. Perhaps we should continue this conversation a little farther from the bridge. Don’t want to be interrupted, do we?”

Sara heard them continue down the hallway, waited until they had almost certainly turned the corner, then continued in her pursuit. Of  _ course _ they were only here to steal. Of  _ course _ . At least she knew what to suspect if they went missing on a job.

The end of the hallway forked in two directions. Fortunately for Sarah, Mick’s voice cut through the engine din from the left fork, and she… wait. Something was… what is it?

Before Sara could think another thought she heard the cold gun rev up behind her head.

“I’ve always found eavesdropping to be the least elegant form of spying,” said Snart as Sara turned around slowly, “it tends to put you in embarrassing situations, like with a gun to your head.”

Sara glared. “It’s real cute, you being here to steal and all. I hope you’ll tell us when you show up on  _ Antiques Road Show _ . Can’t wait to watch.”

Snart’s eyes went down to her feet and back up to her eyes, sizing her up. Then he pulled up the gun to rest it on his shoulder. “I’ve changed my mind,” he said, “I don’t want to antagonize someone with your level of stealth.”

“Well, that’s--” started Sara.

“I’d rather hire you.” Snart added, and held out his hand. “How does 30% sound to you?”

Sara paused, then took his hand. As soon as he thought he’d won her over, she flipped him over and onto the floor. He reached for his cold gun, but her knee got to his hand faster and she heard him inhale sharply in pain. Shame she didn’t break anything.

“Now listen,” Sara seethed, “and listen good. You will not steal anything while you are supposed to be on lookout, cover, or in any way keeping the people here safe. And if the chance to kill Savage comes, he takes priority. Got it?”

For a split second he looked… hurt? But of course, his signature smirk was back in a flash. “An addendum,” he spat, “if you ever pull something like this on me or my partner again, and I’m including the spying, I will remove you from this ship in whatever time or place we happen to be at the time. Outer space included.”

Sara shrugged and let Snart up. “I’m ok with that. Found what I was looking for anyway. You two are still the lowest kind of scum there is.”

“Sticks and stones Sara,” Snart said, dusting his coat off, “speaking of which… you should be more careful with yours. The sticks, I mean.”

Sara reached behind her back for her ecrisma sticks just as Snart was brandishing them from behind his. He took a moment to look them over, then, to her surprise, tossed them over.

“Watch your back, Sara,” he said, turning around, “Savage isn’t as nice as I am.” And before Sara could retort, he was gone down the hallway.

  


***

Leonard knew his list of character flaws was long, but the one that aggrieved him the most was how easily bored he was. It didn't matter that an hour ago he had personally stopped 1975 Norway from becoming a scorched hole in the earth; if he didn't have a plan in action or in the wings keeping him patient, he would (and had in the past) start tearing down the walls just so he could put them back up. He reached into his sack and brought out a deck of cards. If only he'd learned solitaire before boarding this clanking hellship. The game lacked the primitive, animal pleasure of defeating an opponent which is why he hadn't bothered with it before, but here when his choices of opponents were all so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed--or else more likely to burn the cards than play them--it might have stopped this damned boredom.

Leonard started to pace the cargo bay and shuffle the cards, letting his mind go to that slightly mad place for interesting ideas. Stealing the atom suit would certainly shake things up. But what if a crisis came and it was needed? What about the time drive? They'd be stranded temporarily, but at least then something interesting-- his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Sara striding into the cargo bay, her hair still wet from a shower, and carrying a long, flat box. She stopped when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've just as much a right to be here as you," Leonard retorted.

"I'm not doubting that," Sarah replied, "I'm just here to return these throwing stars to my pack, since I'm done sparring. You better not have been going through it."

Leonard leaned forward onto a pile of crates, still shuffling his cards. "You know, there are things I do other than steal," he said as he completed a bridge. "Like eating, and sleeping. Why, I even went bowling once."

"Really?” said Sarah, looking genuinely amused, “And how did that turn out?"

"Suffice to say I have a lifetime ban from Larry's Bowl-o-rama in Metropolis."

She laughed. It was nice. He hadn't expected that.

"Another thing I've been known to do," Leonard continued, "is play cards. Interested in a round of five-card-draw? I've got some chips in here, unless you'd prefer strip poker."

Why did he say that? She was back to that flinty, loathful look she reserved only for him.

"I learned some things before the League of Assassins, you know," Sara said, "one of them was how to recognize a card shark."

_ I guess my poker face is getting weak _ , Leonard thought. "Oh come now--" he started.

"Another thing I learned was that gambling addiction runs in my family. I've got no interest in the temptation, especially when I'd be relying on someone like you to say 'when.'"

Even couched in the insult, that was a surprisingly personal detail.

"You really think I'd do that to you just to earn a quick buck?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you, Snart."

Ouch.

"But," she added, "if you're really interested in playing anything... how's your slapjack?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Slapjack? With a ninja? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"The rest of us have been busting ass training since we got here, while you've just been... polishing your gun."

He had to work not to smile at that one. She was funny when she wanted to be.

"The faster your reflexes the better you'll be able to make the fast judgement calls that using a gun requires in combat. So what do you say?"

Well, it was better than pacing.

  


***

  


“Mick’s in a dark place, and he’s not coming back,” said Sara as she wrapped her arms around her for warmth. It might only buy an extra minute in the rapidly cooling engine room, but sometimes a minute was enough to save your life.

Snart didn’t say anything for a bit. Sara knew he was carefully weighing his options in his mind. Couldn’t be easy, deciding whether or not to kill your best friend. Sara almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“Shame we don’t have those c-cards.” Sara shivered, “Could get a mean g-game of slapjack going while we wait.”

Snart came out of his reverie and looked at her with… was that concern?

“Your lips are blue. We need to conserve body heat,” said Snart “here, lie down.”

“Wh-what?”

Was he blushing?

“If we both get under the coat and… er…”

“N-n-not a chance.” Sarah mumbled with as much firmness as she could muster.

“I’m not exactly pleased about it either, but judging from how badly you’re shaking I’d say you have about 10 minutes before you start blacking out. Now I know death can’t be very exciting for you, having done it before, but personally I’d rather avoid it.”

Sara tried to set her jaw, but her teeth were chattering too much. She tried to glare at Leonard but when she looked up at his face… yeah, it was definitely concern there. And urgency. Captain Cold probably knew hypothermia better than anyone, and judging from his expression, she was probably even farther gone than he was letting on. He was trying not to worry her. Why?

Sara laid down, and held up the coat while Snart got in behind her. “I sw-swear if you get a b-boner I’m breaking it in half.”

Leonard laughed. It was surprisingly warm, in how it sounded and in how it felt on the back of her neck.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I make it a policy to suss out all sexual tension when I’m not in mortal danger.”

“Heh, usually I’d disagree w-wiith you,” Sara stammered out, “although m-my only basis for comparison is p-p-p-pre-execution sex.”

“I t-take it the execution d-didn’t stick,” Leonard smirked.

“Long story,” Sara continued, “but to get back to your p-point, I think you’re right just this once.”

“Well, we can always revisit this d-discussion later,” Leonard purred behind her ear.

Was he hitting in her?

“Don’t get ideas, Snart. I still can’t stand you.”

“I know,” said Snart, “but for whatever you m-m-might make of it, I’ve d-decided that I c-can stand you,” then he added, “teammate.”

If Sara were in an honest moment, she might’ve admitted that she could stand him too. But she wasn’t. In fact at that moment, she was feeling more confused than honest.

“Are we-- wwwwhere am I?” Sarah slurred. The room started swimming.

“Y-your hypothermia’s g-g-getting worse” said Snart. She was semi-conscious of him turning her to face him. “Sara, I n-need you to stay with me.”

He had nice eyes. For a jerk.

“Sara, p-please,” pleaded Leonard somewhere far away. “P-p-please, Sara.”

There was a loud hiss and the sensation of warm air, but then it all went dark.

  


***

  


Leonard started awake in a cold sweat. For a moment he was terrified, but that soon gave way to disgust. The usual nightmare cocktail had come back. It turns out when you abandon your best friend and kill your father, things have a way of coming back to haunt you. Even when you did them with a clear conscience.

Well, mostly clear. Sort of clear. Translucent, maybe.

But Leonard wasn’t feeling disgusted because of his choices. He was disgusted by the way the nightmare always ended. After his father fell back with an icicle in his chest, Leonard was kneeling down beside him, and suddenly he was in the engine room. And now he was kneeling next to Sara as she grew colder, and colder.

That was what always woke him up, and that was what always left him so furious with himself. Day by day, Sara was becoming more and more of a distraction. He thought it’d end when she’d recovered from hypothermia but somehow it’d only gotten worse. What’s more, the ship was only so big and he was running out of excuses to skip slapjack.

Leonard slipped on a tee shirt and left his room. Walking was something to do. Hopefully it’d help him get out of this… this… funk. That was strong. And annoying. And made him outrageously jealous of that nurse Sara had hit up back in the 50’s.

A door to Leonard’s left opened and because there is no God, it was Sara. She was wearing some fingerless gloves with padding on the knuckles along with her workout clothes. God her ass looked good in her workout clothes.

“I take it you can’t sleep either?” he said, leaning against her door frame and trying to look unperturbed.

“Not a wink,” she intoned, “got a few demons to work out on that punching bag down the hall.”

Leonard cocked his head. “You and I both know violence brings out your demons, it doesn’t silence them,” he said. “What are you really doing out here?”

Sara looked him directly in the eye. “Why do you care?”

“That’s what teammates do, I’m told,” Leonard added hastily, but carefully didn’t break eye contact.

Sara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “To be honest, I’m just looking to blow off a little steam.”

“That so?” Leonard posed, thoughtfully. “Interesting. So am I.”   


“I thought your whole schtick was that you don’t get… steamed up,” said Sara, leaning against the door frame to the training room.

“I don’t,” said Leonard. Then, deciding it was worth the risk of a broken finger he added, “but that’s because I know the importance of a good… release.”

To Leonard’s surprise Sara didn’t roll her eyes, she didn’t punch him, and she didn’t leave. Instead, she said, “That so? Care to show me what you mean?”

Leonard clenched his hands into fists to steel his courage, and walked towards her. They were inches away from each other. “It’s quite simple, really,” he said as he took her hand. She didn’t flinch. Maybe she felt… well, he could think about it later. He had more pressing, physical thoughts on his mind now.

Leonard never took his eyes off Sara’s when he brought her hand up to his face and kissed the heel of her palm. Then her wrist. She didn’t withdraw or show any disgust. And with that, Leonard found his patience reserves were completely gone - he pulled Sara’s face to his and kissed her, hard.

They barely remembered to go into the room and lock the door before their clothes were off.

  


***

  


“I’ve been doing some thinking,” said Snart, “about me after all this. About you. About you, and me.”

Sara concealed her face by turning her body to get out of the bed, so she could collect her thoughts. She’d come here to break off whatever it is they had. She could tell Leonard was getting more attached, and that kind of attachment makes people do stupid things in battle. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. As for how she’d handle her own “stupid battle impulses”… that was a work in progress. In the meantime, she needed to stick with the plan she’d had coming into his room, and to that end she said, “Look, Snart, just because we blow off steam together doesn’t mean I like you.”

Leonard caught her hand. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she should break his arm for it, but the thought of hurting him stopped her.

“And yet,” he said, “look who’s been taking longer and longer to draw her hand away in slapjack. And why does that perfume of yours only ever seem to show up on days when you and I spend time together alone?”

He’d noticed. The bastard.

Leonard drew her hand up to his lips and gently kissed each of her fingertips. Every ounce of ninja training was needed to keep her hand from shaking - she didn’t have quite enough to pull it away. He placed her hand on his face and said, “Sara, I’ve been lying to you. I don’t blow off steam. I have wanted you since the day in the engine room.”

Sara held back tears, found the will to withdraw her hand and said, “I’m flattered, but--”

“No, you’re not,” Leonard hissed angrily, and he stepped in closer to her, “If you were flattered I’d have ten broken bones and a pithy insult by now. You want this too, Sara, but something’s stopping you. What is it?”

Sara felt a tear fall. Somewhere inside her a dam had broken, and words started pouring out of her mouth.

“Leonard, everyone I’ve ever cared about like this has died or moved on from me,” she said, unable to stop herself, “and if I let myself care about someone like that again, I don’t--”

“Nonsense,” purred Leonard, wiping away her tear, “a ninja assassin, brought back from the dead and conqueror of unimaginable -- brought low by a crummy boyfriend? Give yourself some credit, Sara. You’re stronger than that.”

He’d started kissing her cheek, and moving toward her neck. When he was by her ear, he whispered, “And I think you’ll find I’m not so crummy, given the chance.”

Sara put her hand on his chin and forced his mouth to hers. God, kissing him had always been hot, but this… this was something else. Thank goodness the door was already closed because this time she wouldn’t have had the presence of mind for it before their clothes started coming off, urgently. Her bra was still on, though, when Leonard suddenly pulled back. He took a moment to compose himself before locking Sara in an icy gaze and said, “Wait. I need to know. Do you want this, Sara? Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she said breathily, and went in to kiss his neck.

Leonard pulled back again and said, “all of me, or just my lower half when you’re feeling lonely?”

Sara put her hand on the side of Leonard’s face. “I want you. I’m damn tired of hiding how I feel about you. And I’m scared of how this might go, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

Leonard smiled. The first smile she’d seen since… before she could think of it, Leonard was kissing her breasts, and his hand was slipping underneath her waistband.


End file.
